remember me john
by animefangirl28
Summary: Khan finds out that john is working for captain kirk and his crew as a doctor, but problem is that John cant remember him
1. Chapter 1

"Alright khan hand out of the glass, I need to get more of that blood sample" bones said moving a devise to the wall.

"Fine" he repels in his stern voice while sticking out his arm.

Bones back away for a second; khan moved an eyebrow "why are you not taking any blood doctor?"

"I'm waiting for the new doctor because I'm teaching him, so do freak out khan" khan rolled his eyes.

The chamber door opened with a man coming in "aw doctor Hector Dixon, you're finally here"

"Sorry bones I was finishing up my papers" the man said.

Khan studied the man closely he had blondish gray hair, blue eyes, and he was wearing a blue jumper.

"Your suppose to wear a uniform hector" bones said while setting up the shot

"I'll have you know I like jumpers and I am wearing my uniform but it's under here" Dixon replied.

Khan's eyes widen, he now knows who the doctor was.

John Hamish Watson.

Bones grabbed khan's arm and looked at hector "now watch you set the shot on to his wrist and press the button on here, it's best to get the blood not on the place where you take someone's pale"

Before he can press the button captain kirk and Spock entered into the room "doctor bones we need to talk to you, do you have a moment?"

Bones nodded and handed the shot to Hector "I'll let you try" he and the two left the room.

Hector looked at the man behind the glass for a second and looked down at the wrist and pressed the shot down on Khan's wrist.

"So you are new then?" khan asking trying to find a way to have Hector remember him. The doctor nodded "yes, I awoke on the ship yesterday and they told me I fainted for no reason. They told me everything about you too"

Khan smiled "oh, what did they say?"

Hector pulled the shot off and put it in his pocket "everything, the explosion in London, your fake name, and the 71 torpedoes"

Khan looked confused "no there where 72 John"

The older man looked at him with a weird face "my name is not John, its hector Dixon" soon the man walked out of the room holding the shot of khan's blood.

Khan looked sad "no it's john"

Later that night khan laid on his bed piecing together way John didn't remember him.

"_Ok think khan, why didn't he remember you"_ he suddenly remembered what Hector said _"I awoke on the ship yesterday and they told me I fainted for no reason_" khan got up from his bed and started to pace back and forth.

Then another memory came up _"71 torpedoes" _khan released what he meant, kirk and the others took John out of torpedoe number 72 while he was in a coma and erased all his memory.

Khan slammed his fist into the glass out of anger "why john, why him?"

The next day Hector came in the room with medical stuff "they wanted me to do a check up on you with your blood and your heart rate"

Hector pulled out his scanner to do reading's on khan, while he was doing that khan asked "how do you not know your john Watson?"

Hector looked up "I looked up that name and it said that john Watson died 300 years ago, so you mistake me for him"

"I am never wrong you are john Hamish Watson and they erased your memory when they took you out of torpedo 72"

The doctor slammed his fist on the table next to him "for the last time, I am not fucking john Watson and there was no fucking 72 just 71"

"And how will I prove to you that you're him?" khan asking

The older man glared at him "because I can't be 300 years old"

Khan couldn't take it anymore; he started to slam against the glass wall trying to break free.

"Stop it or I'll call for help"

Khan stops and looked at the man angrily "for the last goddamne time, you are john Watson and I am Sherlock Holmes and we were best friends"

"Why would I be friends with a man who killed thousands of people?"

"Because you love danger" **end of chapter 1 **

**I was going to make this longer but I got lazy **

**I wanted to do a star trek into darkness story ever since I watch the movie with my dad a couple months ago and I thought that khan was Sherlock but 300 years old **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I forgot to tell you the reason I used Martian Freemans name when he was in wild target was because I saw a picture on DA were he's next to Benedict's character Khan, I thought they would look like there from the future together. **

Hector walked into the cabins deck to find Kirk talking to Spock "captain, May I speak to you a sec?" Kirk turn to see the doctor "is something wrong doctor?"

Hector nodded "it's about khan"

"What about him?"

"he's been telling me these weird things about how I was his friend, I'm john Watson, and how there was 72 tornados because I came out of 72, so I was wondering if in the future, can I have Khan sleep while I'm examining him?"

Kirk shook his head "sorry doctor but we already tried that when we captured him, he somehow can't get injured somehow, believe I tried" hector sight "ok then, I have to go then"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to study his skin to see why he can't get hurt" Hector said before entering the doctors room to grabbed some supplies.

Kirk and Spock looked at each other

"Why didn't bones think of that captain?" Spock asking only getting laughter out of his captain.

**Later **

Khan was walking back and forth in his glass chamber till he saw his doctor coming in "so, do you remember now?"

Hector just glared at him "shut up git, I'm just here to collect some skin tissue from you" Khan just smirked "are you going to come in here to collect it?"

"Don't act so cocky" he replied with a little chuckle

"I'm not doctor, I'm just saying that because you forgot the hole dispenser so I can stick my hand out"

The doctor pulled out a pair of handcuffs "I'm taking you to the doctor's area so I can get a close study on you" Khan tilled his head "whatever for?"

"Because I what to study your body and the skin tissue to see why you can't get injured" Hector said while sticking the cuffs of Khan's arms.

Khan smirked, this was the perfect time to try and get John to remember him and he know just how to do that.

In the operation room Hector was scanning Khans body and taking samples of the tissue.

Khan looked around to see Bones and the other doctors were not in here "where are the others?" Khan asking

"There on there break, I didn't feel like taking a break"

Khan smiled, this was the perfect time to get him to remember him. Hector made Khan sit up on the bed to get some better data "your taking a lot of data from me John"

Hector can feel him self getting angry "I have to; this is a good way to find out what are you and please stop calling me John, that's not my name"

Khan signed "why can't you just understand, you are john Watson, my best friend?" he know he got Hector to reach point, because Hector slammed his hand hard on the table.

"That is it" Hector screamed

he started to walk fast to Khan "why cant you understand , I am not fucking John Watson, I am not your best fucking best friend, and I was not I-" he stopped cause he soon felt Khans lips around his.

He tried to push khan off him but he was stronger, khan slowly got Hectors mouth to open to put his tongue in his mouth "*humph*, Khan *humph*" Hector tried to say but was cut off, he felt like he couldn't walk and couldn't stand any longer.

"_This has to make him remember me" _Khan thought

Hector managed to snap out of it and pushed the man off him.

He wiped his lips off "what the hell was th-" all of a sudden he stared to see things, memories of all things that he went through birth, his sister, war, him and Sherlock, the day the F.B.I took them away from each other for a while, and the day he was put in the torpedo.

"What is this?" Hector screamed

"It's your memories" Khan said "all of the stuff that you and I went thought"

Suddenly the memories stopped and Hector hit the floor, Khan walked up to the doctor "John, are you alright?"

The body moved a bit, Khan flipped the body to see if he was alive "John, can you hear me?"

Eyes fluttered opened to see blue eyes "yes" Khan smiled 'and do you know what your name is?" Hector nodded "it's john Watson"

"Oh my god, you got your memories" he pulled him into a deep bear hug. John pulled Khan into a kiss "what's up with the name Khan?"

"Can we talk about it later" Sherlock asking "and we can talk about what are we going to do in a sec, I want to kiss"

John smiled and pulled Sherlock into another deep kiss "oh Sherlock, its soo good to remember you" he said in-between the kiss.** End of chapter 2 **

**I had lots of fun with this chapter. Just to let you know I don't watch star trek but the only episode I watch was the one with those little hairballs with a heartbeat**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and pls comment, I love getting reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3 just out of fun

**So I decided to make another chapter to this that the two decided to try and escape with the torpedoes and a ship to hold them all. **

That night John headed to the weapons room, he and Khan made a plan to sneak of the ship while everyone is busy. As he made the turn he crashed into Kirk.

"I'm so sorry captain, I didn't mean to" John said while getting the captain up "its fine doctor no harm down"

After brushing of his shirt Kirk looked at the doctor "where are your heading by the way?" John had to think of something and fast.

"I'm heading to the weapons room, I thought I could make sure if no one is in there" Kirk looked at him a bit "alright Hector, but don't take anything out understand"

"Yes sir"

John watch the captain walked away and made sure that he wasn't in his site, till Kirk was gone John ran to the gun room.

**Later **

As he opened the door the room was big, he never seen so many guns but he remembered what Sherlock said "_get me two guns, one is a normal shot gun, and the other was a laser gun that has a trap that I can put it on my shoulders" _

Walked around the shelves finding the shot gun and two stun guns "I'm going to need these" he turned to find a pistol with a silencer "oh my, that looks wonderful" he stuck the guns in his pocket and looked around more "now were is that other gun that Sherlock told me?"

"This one" there was filmier voice behind him; he slowly grabbed the stun gun from his pocket.

"Turn around doctor" it was a female; he turned to see Carol holding up the gun that John was looking for.

"Carol, what are you doing?"

"Don't play that doctor, I know what you doing, John Harrison got your memories back and the two of you are going to escape"

John smiled and walked up to the lady slowly "I have no idea what you're talking about; I'm just checking the guns to make sure no one was here"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because you can't shot a doctor" he suddenly grabbed the gun from her arms and twisted it. She made a blood curdling scream; John grabbed the stun gun and shot her "shhh, we will have none of that"

John grabbed the gun and started to walk to the exit, just as he was about to grab the door he heard voices outside.

"This is where we heard the scream captain" John was freaking "oh god I'm screwed" he turn to see a shelve close by and ran behind it. The door opened to see Spock, Bones, and Kirk walking in to see Carol lying on the floor.

Kirk ran to the women "Carol, are you all right?" bones walked up to the two to take her pules "she is alright, I guess she is pass out for seeing a bug" he said while lifting her body and the three left the room.

John let out his breath "that was close" he whispered

The doctor got up from the ground and headed were Khan was.

John placed the weapons on the floor to show Khan what he's got "nice doctor, you grabbed a lot"

"No big deal" he replied while shutting down the glass chamber "so what's the plan now, how are we going to get out of here?" john questioned

Sherlock thought about it for a few minutes "ok here's the plan, we go into the doctor's area and you call the captain up saying that you discovered something in me, then when he comes in and you two talk for a few minutes and when the time is right I pull out my weapon and stun him and we ask for a ship that can hold us, and the other 71 torpedoes"

John shrugged alright, let's do this"

**Later **

"Can the captain report to the doctors are, can the captain report to the doctors area, doctor Dixon needs to talk to you" john said over the speaker _"I hope this will work"_

Kirk walked into the room to find Khan sitting on the bed "so doctor Dixon, what did you discovered"

John smiled and tightens his grip on the stun gun that he was holding behind him, waiting for the right time.

"Well captain, I discovered that I am going to escape this ship with Khan"

"What?" before Kirk could say anything else John pulled out the gun and stunned the captain's legs, Khan got up from the bed and started to kick him.

After Khan was finished started to cough up blood a bit "doctor Hector, what the hell is going on?"

"The name is not Hector Dixon, its John fucking Watson, and you are going to do what I say, you got that" John said while pulling Kirks hair.

The door open to find Spock, Bones, and Nyota holding guns "captain" Spock said while taking steps to the captain. John pulled the pistol out of his other pocket and pointed it at the captain while Khan ran to Nyota and Bones grabbing them.

"Don't move, or your friends get it"

Spock looked at the two that were being held by Khan, and then he looked at his captain. Spock sight "what do you two want?"

John smiled deviley "we would like a ship that's big for me, Khan, and the other torpedoes, if you won't do it, I'll shot the captain"

"Please Spock, do what he said" Nyota said struggling in Khan's tight grip. Spock thought for a sec and drops his gun "the ship is in the landing area"

"So good that you can cooperate Spock" he kicked Kirk in the stomach and looked at Khan "let them go Sherlock, we're leaving"

The two left the room and headed to the landing pad "not bad John, I like this side of you"

**While flying he ship back to London **

"So Sherlock, what's our plan" John said while flying the ship

"We need to make the others up from there comas, and it's going to take a while for our news to die down, so we need to go under cover for a bit"

"Sounds good to me" **end **

**So what happened after that? The two managed to get everyone up from there coma and the people went back to their normal life's. **

**As for Khan and John, they laid low till there news that they are alive died out and the two when back as a consulting detective and a doctor, but sometimes just for fun they go out at night commenting a crime ounce and a while just out of boredom. The end **

**Ok let's just say while I was making this chapter, I got kind of evil with myself and I wanted to make John be a bit evil like Martian's character Hector Dixon a bit so I mix that a bit since I never seen wild target but I hope you enjoyed this story. **

**But sorry with the Carol chick, I needed a person to behind John and I remembered this women was weapons person so I added her **


End file.
